Lihat aku, Aomine-kun
by majiseme
Summary: Lihat aku, Aomine-kun... aku sedang bicara padamu... / Satsuki Momoi /3 Aomine Daiki / OneShoot! / RnRplsX)) #VKnBFE


Suara decitan sepatu meramaikan isi ruangan. Setiap pemain berlari mengejar dan menjaga salah seorang diantara mereka yang mendribel sebuah bola. Lelaki berambut kuning menerima sebuah passing dari salah satu rekannya. Ia kemudian memposisikankelima jari lentiknya di badan bola, lalu memasukkannya ke ring.

Aku melirik kearah jarum jam, menunjukkan angka lima. Sudah 25 menit ia tidak muncul disini. Aku segera menghampiri seorang pria tua yang duduk dipinggi lapangan, dan izin untuk keluar sebentar. Aku berlari menyebrangi lapangan outdoor, dan masuk ke gedung sebrang. Dalam hatiku terus menggerutu.

Aku terus menaiki tangga hingga lantai empat, atap gedung sekolah. Kubuka pintunya dan mendongak keatas. Aku segera menaiki sebuah tangga yang menempel di dinding pintu atap, dan menemukannya. Seorang pria berambut biru dongker sedang terlelap dalam damai. Kedua tangannya dijadikan bantal tidur. "Hari ini pun kau bolos latihan lagi!" dengusku kesal.

Ia menghela nafas. Aku tahu pria ini mendengarku. Segera kuposisikan diriku dan duduk di sampingnya, lalu menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya.

"Apa sih... aku mau tidur..." katanya dengan suara berat.

"Kamu sudah terlambat setengah jam, Aomine-kun! Latihanlah dengan serius!" kataku lebih keras.

Ia menggunakan sebelah tangan untuk menutup mulutnya yang menguap, lalu bicara lagi dengan nada berat. "Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan aku, Satsuki. Sana pergi."

Aku mengepal tangan erat. Seraya menelan ludah, aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Apapun yang aku katakan padanya, ia tidak pernah menurut. Ia tidak pernah mau mendengarku.

Kuputuskan untuk beranjak dan pergi meninggalkannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya, tapi ia sudah menyaktiku dengan ucapannya barusan. Aneh, padahal aku sering mersasakannya. Padahal dia memang selalu memperlakukanku seperti itu. Tapi kenapa dadaku selalu sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lihat aku, Aomine-kun…**

**Kuroko no Basuke **

**Disclaimer : bukan saya**

**Romance, Hurt**

**Rate T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terus berlari dan tiba di sebuah gerbang sekolah, SMA SEIRIN. Aku segera masuk kedalam, tak peduli pada satpam yang menyapa. Aku menuju sebuah bangunan yang dijadikan lapangan _indoor_ tersebut. Masuk kedalam, dan berdiri ditepi garis.

"Hei, bukankah itu... Momoi?

Satsuki Momoi-san? Kenapa dia disini?"

Aku menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresiku sesaat. Ketika kudengar suara langkah sepatu datang menghampiriku, diiringi suara lembut dari lelaki berambut biru muda, "Ada apa, Momoi-san?"

Aku segera mengangkat wajah, dan menerjangnya. "Tetsu-kun...!" seruku seraya memeluk tubuhnya. Kutumpahkan segala emosiku di dada bidang kecilnya. Aku memangis dalam sunyi pada dekapannya.

"Aomine-kun... Aomine-kun..." lirihku ketika ia bertanya apa kabarku.

Beberapa lelaki di belakangnya, yang juga sedang latihan basket, menanyakan hal yang _mainstream_ padaku. "Bukannya kamu suka sama Kuroko? Lalu apa salahnya kalau Aomine marah padamu?" tanya Kagami, pria berambuit merah mendengus.

Aku mengangkat wajah, dan mengepal erat. "Memang benar! Tapi Aomine-kun berbeda!" seruku keras. Kemudian aku menunduk, mengecilkan volume suara, "Aku tidak ingin dia membenci, ataupun meninggalkanku..." tanpa sadar, aku terisak.

"Kamu membuatnya menangis, Kagami." ujar kapten mereka, Hyuga.

Aku menjadikan kedua tanganku untuk menghalau setiap bening yang keluar dari kelopak mataku. Hanya disinilah aku bisa menumpahkan amarahku. Hanya disinilah aku bisa jujur pada perasaanku.

Sebuah telapak tangan mendarat diatas kepalaku. Seraya mengusap rambutku, lelaki berambut biru itu tersenyum lembut, "Tenang saja, Momoi-san. Aku akan berbuat sesuatu agar kamu bisa baikan dengan Aomine-kun."

Senyumku langsung mengembang. Aku segera memeluk Tetsu-kun lagi.

"Tuh, gitu cara yang benar," ujar salah satu diantara mereka, membuat pria bertubuh jangkung dan berambut merah itu tersipu malu.

Kemudian, Tetsu-kun mengantarku hingga keluar gerbang. Aku melambai padanya, dan berlari menuju stasiun kereta api. Pulang ke Akademi Touou.

-00-

"Kemana saja kamu, Satsuki?" tanya pelatih ketika baru saja kulangkahkan kaki masuk ruangan.

Aku menyengir, "Ahahaha maaf, maaf…" kemudian aku meraih sebuah lembaran kertas hasil pengamatanku sebagai manajer klub basket. Aku menoleh sekeliling. Pria itu masih belum muncul juga. Aku duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan, dan mencermati setiap gerakan pemain. Melanjutkan aktivitas klub seperti biasa.

Udara menghangat. Aku baru sadar, musim dingin akan segera berakhir setengah bulan lagi. Ng? Besok tanggal empat belas februari ya. Dulu, aku selalu memberikan cokelat pada keenam pemain basket kesukaanku. Aomine-kun dan Tetsu-kun diantaranya.

Aku menghela nafas. Melihat kondisi sekarang saja miris, apa yang seharusnya kulakukan, ya...

-00-

Latihan masih berlangsung, mengingat kami akan mengikuti kejuaraan musim dingin tahun ini. Dan lagi, Aomine-kun tidak ikut latihan. Aku tahu dia memang hebat dalam bermain basket, tapi setidaknya ikutlah latihan.

Aku segera menuju tempat langganannya berada.

"Jangan mengaturku. Memangnya kau siapa?" tanyanya malas, masih memejamkan mata.

"Manajermu! Kita harus bisa menyusun strategi sebaik mungkin. Karena itu, Aomine-kun, latihanlah dengan yang lain!" dengusku kesal.

"Haaaah?" ia masih menjawab dengan nada sama, "sana pergi. Jangan pernah tunjukkan muka jelekmu di depanku lagi."

Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa seperti ditekan. Aku tahu. Aku hanya... tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya.

Tanpa sadar, aku membanting sebuah papan lapangan di tanganku kearah wajah tidurnya.

"Apa sih?" tanyanya malas seraya membuka mata.

Aku bergegas dan pergi darinya. Aku tahu bahwa kelopak mataku sudah sembab. Aku tahu semua itu, dan aku berusaha menahannya.

"O-oi, tunggu, Satsuki!" panggilnya lebih keras.

Aku semakin menangis. Kau begitu bodoh, Aomine-kun. Padahal aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Memang apa salahnya dengan semua itu?

Lihat aku, Aomine-kun...

-00-

Hari ini aku izin lagi, mengatakan pada pelatih bahwa aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Kutelusuri pinggir jalan raya dimana toko-toko berjejeran. Aku tidak melihat apapun selain langkah kaki. Begitu merasa pegal karena lama menunduk, aku mengangkat wajah dan memandang lurus. Kulihat sebuah toko yang diramaikan oleh para gadis.

Aku mengintip lalu masuk ke dalam toko tersebut. Berderet bentuk-bentuk cokelat tersusun rapih diatas rak. Ada yang berwarna putih, ada juga yang berwarna merah jambu. Langsung terbesit di kepalaku, Valentine. Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang penuh kasih dan cinta. Tapi tidak bagiku. Aku tidak pernah merasa bahagia dengan apa yang mereka sebut hari kasih sayang itu.

Aku meraih sebuah cokelat batangan berwarna putih. Kutatap baik-baik bentuk persegi panjang kotak-kotaknya. Semenit kemudian, aku membawanya ke kasir. Kuminta salah seorang pegawai disana untuk membungkusnya dengan kertas berwarna biru tua.

Kubawa cokelat tersebut keluar. Untuk apa aku membelinya? Untuk siapa aku akan memberinya? Aku juga tidak berniat untuk memberikannya pada Aomine-kun.

Aku terus melangkah pelan menelusuri jalan. Aku tidak ingin banyak menoleh, sebab yang akan kulihat adalah senyum dan tawa dari setiap pasangan yang lewat. Bagaimana kalau Tetsu-kun? Baik aku akan memberikannya, tapi tidak sekaang. Entah kenapa aku tidak berniat untuk menemuinya. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini saja.

"Bodoh, menyusahkan saja."

Suara berat yang khas terdengar di telingaku. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Sosok pria berkulit gelap berjalan menghampiriku. Nada suaranya masih sama, berat dan malas.

Ia melempar sebuah papan lapangan padaku. "Kau pikir tidak sakit dilempar seperti itu?" katanya dan berbalik.

Aku menangkap benda milikku itu, lalu memanggilnya, "Tunggu, Aomine-kun!"

Ia menoleh, lalu menghentikan langkahnya, "Apa lagi?"

Tiba-tiba seluruh wajahku merona merah. Aku baru sadar bahwa salah satu tanganku memegang sebuah cokelat batangan, dan Aomine-kun telah melihatnya. Kalau befgitu, langsung saja, "Ini... aku..." pemulaian membuatku gugup.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni tingkahmu itu. Sudah, ya, aku mau tidur lagi."

Tanganku menggapai udara. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggung tegapnya yang berlalu begitu saja. Tanpa sadar, air mataku menetes. Suaraku tidak mau keluar. Kakiku juga enggan untuk mengejarnya. Padahal aku...

Aku mengepal tangan erat, dan membiarkan setiap bulir air mengalir deras di pelupuk mataku. "Lihat aku, Aomine-kun..." lirihku.

Aku terisak, tidak peduli pada setiap pejalan kaki yang heran melihatku. Tangisanku tidak mau reda. Selalu kuucapkan dalam perihku, "Lihat aku, Aomine-kun... aku sedang bicara padamu..." lirihku, berusaha menahan isakan. "Lihat aku..."

Padahal aku tahu akan berakhir begini. Padahal aku tahu semua itu. Padahal aku... tahu bahwa Aomine-kun tidak akan melirikku. Padahal aku tahu dia akan segera menutup matanya begitu melihatku.

Dunia, katakan padaku, apa aku... salah...?

**Review plis? :**

**.**

**.**

**Saya baru di fandom ini. Yoroshikuuuu X))) **

**Tengkyuh udah baca, emang ini pendek banget, sengaja hshshs. Tinggalkan jejak anda di kotak review dibawah iniiii~**

**#VKnBFE tapemajiseme**


End file.
